


Hold On

by J_Hwang



Series: Song Inspired [30]
Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Death, F/F, I am sorry i killed someone, Song Inspired, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:15:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23224630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Hwang/pseuds/J_Hwang
Summary: Just for today, I want to hear your voice. Calling me out, saying, “Baby, let’s go home” like you always do. I just want to take you home and cuddle all night long.
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Yoobin | Dami
Series: Song Inspired [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550344
Kudos: 11





	Hold On

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Chord Overstreet - Hold On

I miss the day when we will run around having nothing to be worried about. We would cuddle all night having a movie marathon, or we would just drive around without thinking of any destination. I miss when we were younger, happier and healthier. 

But everything was ruined the moment we found out about the cancer. Why you out of all people that I love? Why does it has to be someone I love? I can’t imagine a world without you. I can’t imagine the joy and the chaos that will happen to me, I’d be so lost if you left me. 

You become weaker and weaker as time passed. You told me you are tired, tired of doing one therapy after another when you know that it can’t be cure at all. They said the possibility is very low. I told you not to give up, but I know I can’t be selfish and I know you suffer a lot too. 

You locked yourself in the bathroom, and by the sounds of the running water, I know that you are not feeling well. You always did that, you throw up everything that went inside your body and you tried to hide it from me. But, love, I know you. 

*thump*

I heard a loud thump from inside the bathroom and I got worried. So I break into the bathroom only to found you lying on the floor lifeless. I pull you into a hug, calling your name, trying to wake you up. 

“Bora! Bora! Open your eyes! Please! Don’t leave me just like that…” I sob.

Can you hear me? Can you hear me screaming for your name? Can you hear me begging you not to leave me?

Hold on, Bora… I beg you. I still want you, I still need you. I still have the promise that I need to fulfill, to love you all my life. 

***************

A long endless highway, which seems to have no end, me driving carelessly with you sitting silent beside me. I am driving a nightmare that I can’t escape from, praying that by the end of this endless highway I will see the light and I will eventually wake up. Praying that all I am seeing now is indeed just a nightmare. 

But, by the end of the highway, the light still hasn’t come, and I am still living inside the nightmare. You are still cold and silent beside me, not even sparing a glance at me. I miss the warm glance that you have every time you are sitting beside me. 

We arrive at the hospital, with me holding you princess style, running inside calling for help. The nurses were quick to bring you into the emergency room and straight on a table. I am waiting outside the room, pacing back and forth. I called our friends and they are on the way to the hospital too. Now the doctors doing their best. 

_ “Hold on, please. I beg you, Kim Bora! I still need you by my side. I still need you to hold on my hands so I could tell you that I love you.”  _

“Yubin! How is she?!” 

Our friends arrived all sweaty and teary. I knew they were worried. I shook my head, saying nothing. Because you are still inside fighting. They comfort me, pulling me into a hug, and there I let my tears down. 

_ “We apologize. We did our best.”  _

I let my body fall to the floor. The words that come out from the doctor's mouth, it must be a lie, it has to be a lie. I can’t lose you just yet. I still have a lot I want to tell you. I cried and cried and cried, and our friends engulf me in a tight embrace, letting me cry out loud. 

************

It’s been a year since you passed away, and today here I am sitting beside you. How are you? Are you feeling happy up there? I am sure you are happily running around, huh? 

It’s been a very tough one year. But I am glad that our friends are there, even your family. I am now staying with Jiu Unnie, and I sell our apartment away. I don’t want to dwell in sadness for too long. Or at least I tried. 

Bora, you know what, I want to be strong, but I am not. I am not as strong as you think I am and I need you beside me to support me. But I know I have to let go eventually. 

Just for today, I want to hear your voice. Calling me out, saying, “Baby, let’s go home” like you always do. I just want to take you home and cuddle all night long. 

Baby, I Love You.


End file.
